


尘埃之泉

by CorrineJL



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Character(s), Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25955239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorrineJL/pseuds/CorrineJL
Summary: Lynn在夜空中看到了一条蛇。
Kudos: 2





	尘埃之泉

“妈妈，那里有一条蛇。”Lynn指着夜空的某处说道。

“蛇夫座在另一个方向呢，亲爱的。”母亲纠正道。

“我知道，可我不是在说蛇夫座。”

母亲凑到窗前，顺着女孩手指的方向看去——那是一片不算太亮的星群，在黑色的天幕中仅有零星几颗微弱的亮光点缀在淡淡的云层之后，既无法组成具体的形状，也连不成一条流畅的曲线。

“哪儿有蛇呀？”母亲问。

“你需要很仔细，盯着那个地方足够久，才能看见。”Lynn回答，“一旦你初次看见它，以后你就能很容易地看见它了。”

母亲仍然没有看见她所说的蛇，但也并未将此当作一件值得注意的事——孩子的眼睛总能看见一些特殊的东西，与其费劲去理解，不如就随他们去吧。

时针走过夜里九点，天上开始飘落雪花。它们像星星落在窗玻璃上，然后被屋内的温度融化，汇聚成涓涓细流。就在这时，宵禁的钟声从五百米外的塔楼上传来，响彻整个小镇。

母亲将穿着睡衣的Lynn从窗边拉开，好说歹说地把她劝回自己的小床。

夜晚的街道是寂静无人的，但是在正午前后的时间段，居民被允许在有限的范围内到室外活动。这时Lynn也会牵着母亲的手，去集市上采购食物和生活用品。

在离集市不远的广场上，人们每天会在固定的地点聚集，低声谈论国际局势——总有人能从边境带来最新消息，这些消息会在极短的时间内以极快的速度传遍整个小镇。但是尽管消息每天都有更新，人们的生活却似乎总是一成不变。

Lynn没有在听，她仍然目不转睛地盯着天上。

“邻国又通过了新的法案，可以看出是明确针对我们的。根据XX时报分析，这项法案会对我国产生如下影响……”

数百万光年外，一颗刚刚步入青年时期的恒星打了一个喷嚏。与此同时，淡黄色的耀眼光束以极快的速度从它北半球的某处喷射向太空。那些光束像新年点燃的仙女棒跳动着舞姿，身后拖着小而薄的尘埃轻纱，快乐地奔向夜的怀抱。

“对于邻国的做法，我们也提出了反制措施……”

细长、分叉的信子很快嗅探到了跳动的尘埃——它们还带有些许恒星内核的温度，甚至嚼起来或许还脆。在嗅探了一会儿后，那信子缩回它所属的口腔，很快又再一次伸出。不一会儿，那些发光的、跳动的尘埃微粒便被贪婪地吸入了口中。

“或许会进一步提高战争发生的可能性，也可能起到相反的作用。但是可以确定，目前谁也不知道战争会不会发生……”

那些微粒经过食道，流入到胃里，在那里还有一些其它未消化完毕的微粒。这些微粒一点点被吸收，变成美妙的养分，输送到各个需要它们的地方。

“我只能说，朋友们，生活还得继续。”

Lynn痴痴地盯着天空，黑色的瞳仁清澈无比。

“亲爱的，你在看什么？”母亲将采购的物品装进篮子里，随口问道。

“妈妈，那里有一条蛇。”Lynn再次说。

“哪儿有蛇呀？”

在夜晚也就算了，现在分明是白天。在Lynn出神的时候，太阳正高高地挂在头顶上，将世界照得敞亮。别说是那躲在云朵后面子虚乌有的小蛇，即使是夜空中最亮的星，也要被隐去在这不容辩驳的白幕之后。

“蛇在天上，在很远很远的地方。”Lynn回答，“我看到它刚刚吃了一顿饱饭，现在它变得比刚才更长一些了。”

“天上是不会有蛇的。”母亲叹了一口气，“你可能有飞蚊症，这会让你的眼睛看到一些奇怪的东西。不过这不是什么严重的疾病，过几天就会好了。”

她安慰地摸了摸Lynn的小脑瓜，尽管后者并未觉得自己病了，更没有因此沮丧。但是在回家的路上，母亲还是小心地牵着她的手，生怕她因为眼睛不舒服而将自己摔倒或磕碰在什么地方。

“妈妈，我以后想当宇航员。”夜里，母亲给Lynn掖被子的时候，女孩郑重其事地说道。

宇航员对她们来说是一个比较遥远的词，不仅因为在这个小镇里几乎无人关注这颗星球之外的事物——在空间上，国境线已经够远了。在时间上，宵禁的钟声也划定了范围——更是由于当前的国际局势令资源一度十分匮乏，短时间内很难再有富余的资源投入到航天科技之类高消耗低回报的事业中。

但是母亲并不想打消她的积极性，“仍对未来抱有幻想”已是这个年代不可多得的心理状态，母亲倾向于不去扼杀。

“你想到哪儿去呢？”她问Lynn。

“我想坐飞船，去找那条小蛇。”Lynn一本正经地说道，仿佛她已经早早开始计划此行了，“这艘飞船必须足够快，要像光一样快，甚至比光还快。因为它离我实在是太远了，我担心等我赶到那里的时候，它已经不在了。”

是的，她又一次提到了蛇。

“你说的这条蛇，它是什么样子的？”母亲问。

“它游荡在宇宙中，整个宇宙都是它的游乐园。大一点的星球是灌木，小一点的是蘑菇。有些星球上有很多水让它解渴，有些则有适宜的温度让它取暖。”Lynn开始描述起来，“最开始它非常非常小，比我的睫毛还要短一些。它吃宇宙中的灰尘——它从不挑食，无论是太阳的喷嚏，还是行星的项链，亦或是游荡在太空中的微小陨石。只要它遇得到的，它都会吃。”

“看来这条小蛇也有值得你学习的地方。”母亲见缝插针地教育了一句。

“接着听我说呀——这条小蛇吃了灰尘，就开始长大。渐渐地，它长成了一条正常的蟒蛇的大小，但这还远远不够。”Lynn讲得津津有味，“因为它不停地吃，它变得越来越长——后来，它的头和尾巴逐渐可以连接星球和它的卫星，它故意把自己挂在它们中间享受秋千的乐趣。再后来，它将自己围成一个圈，它的眼睛就可以绕着恒星公转，像简易的旋转木马。”

“仅仅依靠吃灰尘，就能长这么大？”

“因为宇宙中有很多灰尘！”Lynn详细地解释道，“我听说，海里的某些鲸类也只吃细小的浮游生物，却也能长成一个庞然大物。”

“这条蛇听起来像一种很古老的游戏的主角，我小时候在一台带有黑白屏幕的游戏机上玩过。”母亲说，“那它究竟可以长多大呢？”

“暂时没有人知道。连它自己都不知道。”Lynn说，“它变得越来越大，就连它褪下的皮肤都能形成一道星际长城——因为它吃了很多发光的灰尘，它的鳞片也开始发光。它们随着它的身体扭曲、伸展，发出绚丽的光芒，远远看去和一个旋转的星系无异。”

“你是怎么知道这些的呢？”尽管只当是童言无忌，母亲仍然认真地对这个故事提出了问题。

“它当面告诉我的呀。”Lynn轻快地回答。

“你是如何见到它的？”

“通过梦境。”女孩一本正经地说，“虽然我的双腿没法跑得很快或跳得很高，但是如果只是梦境的话，就能瞬间去到遥远的地方。”

母亲点点头，提出了最后一个问题：“这样的小蛇，最初也是从蛋里孵化出来的吗？”

“这很难说清。”Lynn思索了一下，“它产生于虚空，一切纯属偶然。实际上，它自己也说不清它是从哪里来的，但是它记得自己看到的第一个场景并向我描述了它。所以唯一可以确定的是，只有最澄澈的夜空里，可以诞生这样的小蛇。”

说到这里的时候，Lynn的黑色瞳仁亮晶晶的，甚至比夜空还多了些神采。

距离宵禁的钟声响起已经过了很久，夜晚越发地寂静无声。这个时候，站在窗边的行为是被明令禁止的，但是Lynn无需这么做——她只要闭上眼睛，就能看见那条盘旋在夜空中的巨蛇，它的鳞片发出星系的光芒，在广袤无垠的太空中旋转、闪耀着。当它吐出信子的时候，无声的真空也产生了些许震动。这震动以波纹状扩散开来，带动途经的星辰像风铃摇晃，在Lynn的梦里转换成叮叮咚咚的脆响。

女孩一点点长高，时间一年年过去。在这个小镇上，生活总是一成不变，国境线上的战争也始终没有打响。从每日更新的局势中不难得知，和邻国的关系依然紧张。尽管在这么多年里，“邻国”的定义已经有过多次变更。但是唯一不变的，是每晚九点准时从塔楼响起的宵禁的钟声。

在与邻国旷日持久的拉锯战中，一部分科学家仍然用那点从牙缝里省出来的资源创造了奇迹——第一艘超光速飞船问世了，它身上90%的零件使用从退役战机上拆下的零件重新熔铸——这些科学家把炮筒里的弹药掏出，给它装上眼睛，然后重新将它对准了遥远的星空。

已然通过多年努力，如愿成为国内仅有的十名宇航员之一的Lynn，郑重地接下了这个使命。她将作为第一批探索系外空间的人类，坐上这艘珍贵的超光速飞船，前去寻回她童年的梦境。

出发前夜，她整晚地失眠了。

她既兴奋又紧张——兴奋于儿时的梦想成真，终于能和老朋友相见，却又担心它没有在原地等她。但是这一切都比不上“即将出发”的事实让她兴奋——毕竟，今晚是最后一次听见宵禁的钟声了。

然而第二天，当她到达集合地的时候，却被告知探索计划被紧急叫停。

“是最高指令。”前来传达的人只给出这一句简短的解释。

她和另外九名宇航员是最无法接受这个事实的人——他们不停追问原因背后更深的原因，或苦苦哀求或声嘶力竭，穷尽一切办法试图扭转局面。

最终却发现，一切的努力都是徒劳。

“现在的局势如此严峻，我们须一刻不能放松警惕，以防敌人趁虚而入。”他们得到了如此答复，“如果你们一味关注着头顶，其他人也会抬头看你们。当所有人都抬起头的时候，敌人就会从脚下开始攻击我们。”

这个解释没有被任何人接受，发射台内一度爆发了严重的骚乱——宇航员和工程师们想要强制起飞，于是和前来传达命令的人开始了占领操作台和发射器的争夺战。他们探索太空的愿望是如此坚决，每个人都爆发了惊人的战斗力，怀抱共同的目标配合得异常默契。

Lynn朝着飞船奋力地奔跑，此时她的内心有且只有一个愿望——她要触碰它，要得到它，要不顾一切地带它逃离这里，飞向只有梦境去过的远方。

眼看局面即将失控，为了摧毁发射器，彻底阻止发射，某种威力巨大的武器被紧急批准使用了。

在一声巨响之后，半边发射台从离地数十米的位置开始坍塌，巨大的钢筋混凝土结构重重地砸向地面，发出震耳欲聋的爆裂声。尘土高高地飞扬到空中，将太阳短暂地遮蔽起来，像在尸体的脸上覆盖了一层薄薄的旧纱布。

震动持续了很长时间才逐渐减弱。当一切归于平静后，Lynn一动不动地躺在废墟中，她的躯体连同这片废墟会在接下来很长一段时间里被慢慢清扫。而穿过环绕废墟的茫茫荒漠，在遥远的城镇里，人们正忙着讨论今天的边境局势。关于超光速飞船发射失败的消息，仅仅作为间歇的调剂被草草带过，就像是报纸一角不起眼的豆腐块一样。

Lynn的双眼大睁着，以一种永恒的姿态凝视着遥远的天空。那双漆黑如夜的瞳仁里此时落了些许砂砾，它们漂浮在最后一滴即将干涸的泪水之上，在太阳下微微发亮。

过了很久很久，这些细小的灰尘偶然汇聚到了一块儿。它们连成一条又细又短的曲线，彼此融合、连接，逐渐具备了独自运动的能力——这条细小的曲线，在Lynn漆黑的瞳仁里，缓慢游向稍远一些的尘埃。它先是伸出一条分叉的信子嗅探一番，随后将它一口吞下。

在吃掉附近的灰尘之后，它比最初时变得更长了一些。

【完】


End file.
